


Sorry

by Fandom_Lover_666



Series: Sorry [1]
Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5575032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_666/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, John was raped and impregnated and Sherlock wants to get revenge on the man who did it. Sherlock goes undercover in a prostitute ring. Sam, Dean, and Castiel are running a prostitute ring to bring out a killer. Supernatural meets Sherlock to try and find the killer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Of Tea, Pine, and England.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4321779) by [Tindomerelhloni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tindomerelhloni/pseuds/Tindomerelhloni). 
  * Inspired by [Heartbeat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084017) by [SherLOCKED79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherLOCKED79/pseuds/SherLOCKED79). 



> Some of the characters aren't mine. This does have mpreg and descriptions of sex. Some violence.

“John?” Sherlock pushed open the door to the apartment, “John? Are you here?” The alpha ran up the stairs and into  living room.

“Sherlock? I'm in here.” A quiet voice said from the kitchen.

“We've been looking… What happened to you?” Sherlock stopped dead in his tracks once he got to the door way. His friend is sitting on the floor with a bloody towel covering his left arm and a face as white as a sheet. The alpha rushed over to the damaged omega.

“Nothing.” He was quick to answer. In all of the years that Sherlock has solved crimes, he has learned a few tricks to knowing if someone was lying. This was one of them.

“John, this is no time to be bold. Tell me what happened.”

“Nothing of importance, Sherlock. Help me up. We've got work to do.” John looks and sounds as if he's alright, but Sherlock can see it in his eyes, he's in a lot of pain. They're practically screaming at me to stop his pain.

“I've got work to do. You are going to the hospital.” Sherlock tried his best to hide the worry from his voice as he picked the doctor up off of the floor.

“Sherlock, that is not…” The omega dropped back onto the floor unconscious.

 

*******

 

John awoke with a start. The memories of the last 2 months played over in his head. The pain, the hunger, and the thirst that that dreadful man caused him. The feeling of him being placed on top of the man… He tried to them shake away. Wishing to delete them. But, his mind wouldn't work. No matter what he tried. He heard a rustle coming from the chair beside him. Fearing the worst, he looked to see what caused it.Sherlock, his alpha, was sleeping.

_ At least Sherlock is safe,  _ the doctor thought. To get his mind off of the bad things, he focused on Sherlock.  _ Stubble is forming on his face, clothes are wrinkled and dirty looking. Obvious bags are under his eyes. How long have I been here? _

“Four days.” 

John focused on Sherlock again.

“You've been here for four days, John.” Sherlock repeated.

“Four days? That can't be right.”

“I've never been wrong before, have I?” 

“No, of course not. But, why am I in here?”

“I found you with a bullet in your arm. You also had quite a few bruises and cuts all over your body.”

John shivered at that.

“John, I also smell another man on you. You're drenched in it. That disgusting smell of another man mixed with my omega.  _ My  _ omega. So, I'm going to ask you, where were you for the past 2 months?”

“Nowhere.”

“John, I'm going to find out some way or another. Wouldn't it just be easier if I found out from you?” Sherlock does have a point. 

“Sherlock…” The omega started to cry, causing the alpha to climb on top of the bed and hug him.

“John, I need you to think. No one is going to get you again. I promise that I won't let them. You just have to tell me what happened so I know who to look for.”

“It was terrible. A man took me. He...he was an alpha. He tortured me for fun. Took away any drinks and food that people brought me, all except for a sip once per day and a bite of bread every so often. It wasn't just the pain. He…” John’s voice trailed off as he began to cry even more. Hugging him even tighter, Sherlock began to growl unknowingly. After calming down enough to stop growling, he spoke, “John, I need you to continue. I know that it is hard, but I need your help with this.”

“Sherlock, you don't understand. He...he raped me. He was cruel. Just wanted the pleasure.”

Sherlock stared into space, absorbing every word. “Did he come into you?”

John just nodded and buried his head into Sherlock’s shoulder. There, he cried and cried until he had no energy left to do anything except sleep. The whole time, Sherlock was running his fingers through his omegas hair, trying to think of a way to get the man who had done this to his omega.


	2. I Missed This

“John, do you mind taking a shower?” Sherlock said without looking up from the computer.

“Why would I do that?” 

“That gut wrenching smell. It's all over you. I can't concentrate with that horrid smell stinking up the place.”

John felt hurt, but he honestly couldn't blame him. Sherlock marked, scented, and bonded with him. With the smell of the mysterious man lingering all over him, he felt as if he's almost cheating on Sherlock.

“John, are you alright?” The detective was now looking up at his mate.

“Uh, yeah. Sorry. Daydreaming.” He let out a tensed laugh, “I'll be back out after I shower.”

Sherlock didn't believe that it was just daydreaming. All of the evidence suggests something far worse in play, but, without facts, this was just a theory.  _ Not a theory,  _ Sherlock thought to himself,  _ a hypothesis is more accurate.  _ He turned back to the computer and started reading John's blog:

 

\-------------

 

**Real Time**

 

I'm back. After several months of being a missing person, I have finally been returned home. Sherlock is to thank for me still being alive. He found me and gave me medical attention when I most needed it. I just wish I could return the favor.

 

\--------------

 

_ You did. You saved me from actually jumping that day,  _ Sherlock thought to himself.

 

\--------------

 

He probably isn't even reading this, so I'm going to tell the truth: I was scared. Scared that he really was dead. Scared of losing him again. I was terrified. But, the thought of him gave me the strength to stay alive. I wouldn't do the same thing that he did to me 5 five years ago. So, I kept fighting. I finally got free, just in time to meet Sherlock again. Since he probably isn't reading this, if you guys ever see Sherlock, don't tell them about this post. 

 

\-------------

 

Sherlock could hear the water start in the shower. Every inch of him wanted to join his lover, to comfort him and make sure that he really was alright. But, he couldn't stand the smell. It wasn't just  _ a  _ man’s. It was several men and women. None of which he could identify. 

“Sherlock, any cases worth your interest?” John’s voice echoed through the door of the bathroom.

“I found one, but you won't like it.”

The water shut off. “What's wrong with it?”

Sherlock decided to not tell his omega about his involve with the case, “Don't worry, come here.”

John walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in only a towel, and sat down on his alpha’s lap. “Yes?”

“It's been ages since we've actually used the bed.” A smile spread across both men’s faces as they walked off into the bedroom.

The omega took off the towel and threw it to the side as he sat down on the edge of the bed. Sherlock walked up to him and pressed his lips on John’s, causing the latter to lose their breath. The alpha took advantage of that and used his tongue to explore every inch of John’s mouth. Sherlock picked up John and laid him on the bed, slowly removing his clothes to reveal scars covering his body. Once Sherlock was naked, he placed his mouth over his omega’s cock, kissing it and causing John to moan.

“You taste so good.” Sherlock said in between kisses. “But, you still smell.”

“Then...change that.” John struggled to form words. An even wider smile filled Sherlock’s lips as he kissed and licked every inch of the omega’s neck.

“Now, John. Promise me that you won't hold back.”

“I...promise.”

“Good.”

The alpha placed his huge cock into the smaller male. A mix of pain and pleasure spread across his face.

“You feel so good.” John’s voice was quiet.

“I know. Now shut up and be good.” He started to pull in and out. Teasing John with his slowness. 

“Faster, please?” The detective did as he was asked. This caused a new level of pleasure that caused John to come and collapse. Sherlock kept himself inside of John.

“That was great.” John said after he got his breath back.

“I'm not done yet. Recover quickly, I want to finish.” Sherlock laid down and placed the pleasure stricken man on top of him. John immediately began moving up and down. The alpha wants to come. But, he also wants to please his omega, so he holds himself back.

“Faster...harder.” John moaned.

Sherlock brought himself up as John moved down, causing the detective’s cock to dive deep inside, slamming into his prostate. John and Sherlock both released at the same time. Sherlock came inside of John, and John came all over his own chest. Heavily out of breath, the larger male licked the come off of his mate and then laid down.

“I missed that.” Sherlock said first.

When John didn't answer, the detective examined his mate.  _ He's trembling and crying,  _ Sherlock thought,  _ did I pain him? _

“John? Are you okay? Was it something I did?” 

“What? No. No! Why would you think that?”

He felt relieved, “Then, why are you crying?”

John wiped his tears and rested his head in the crease of Sherlock's neck and shoulder.

“I just remembered something, that's all.”

“From...that.” It wasn't a question. They both knew what it meant. John just started sobbing, and Sherlock let him. He knew that it would do the doctor good. Also, that it would help wash away the smell of the others. Their session just now should have taken away the smell, but it seems to have increased it to the point where the detective wants to gag.

“Shhh. It's going to be alright. Remember what I told you when you and Mary got married? I'll protect you. From that moment on, I have and I will continue to protect you with my life.”  _ Even if that means I die,  _ he told himself.


	3. The Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to try and upload a chapter each day. But no promises.

Sherlock woke up to find the bed empty and automatically thought the worst. 

“John?” He called.

“Kitchen.” He let out a sigh of relief, threw one of his robes on, and met his mate in the kitchen. John was making eggs when he walked in.

“Morning sleepyhead.” The omega said with a smile.  _ Bags under eyes, hunched over, hair's a mess- he's been up for awhile. _

“When did you get up?”

“Not long ago.” 

_ Liar. _

“That's good, you need the sleep.”

“I know. I hope you haven't forgotten that I'm a doctor.” 

Sherlock wrapped his arms around John. “Mhm. What's for breakfast?” 

“Eggs, sausage, and toast.” 

“Sounds nice. What's the special occasion?”

“Did you forget what we did last night?”

“No, how could I?” He smiled, “Join me when you're done.”

John nodded as his alpha kissed the nape of his neck and walked out to get dressed. Looking through his closet, he chose to wear a solid black sleeveless shirt and an equally black pair of skin tight jeans. The black eyeliner came next, thick and bold. After he finished with finding a pure black pair of boots and combing his hair until it was flat against his head, he sat down on his chair.

“What's with the gear?” John immediately took notice of Sherlock's new choice of clothes.

“A case. I'm a gay goth. Can't you tell?” He looked closer and nodded as he brought in breakfast and tea and handed it to the detective.

“I see it, but it isn't you.”

“Oh, of course not, John. This is the look of Jimmy Novak. He's the right hand man to the ringleader of a prostitute ring from the basement of a nightclub. Only the most special people can get in, let alone join it.” He took a bite, chewed it, and swallowed.

“And your job is to…?”

“Find the killer of a couple omegas from that ring. It's also fun. At least an 8.” He said with a smile, even though he could tell John wasn't very happy with it, “It's a puzzle, John. A very fun puzzle.” He took another bite and took a sip of tea.

“What can I do?”

“What do you mean?”

“I need to help. What's my job?”

_ He couldn't resist the urge.  _ “It'll take time, but I might be able to get you in on the inside. Only if you're ready to.”

“Of course I'm ready.”  _ In other words, you just want to get  _ It  _ off of your mind. _

“You sure, John?”

“Why wouldn't I be?”

“Oh, I don't know.” 

John gave him the ‘Oh Really’ face.

“Come on. You can't just expect me to forget that by boyfriend was kidnapped, beaten, raped, and left to die of a gunshot wound.” This brought back memories. Memories that John wished to forget.

**_He doesn't care about you. It's all a sick joke to him._ **

**_No, you're wrong._ **

**_Am I?_ **

**_Sherlock isn't like that._ **

**_Isn't he? Let me ask you something, where is your boyfriend now?_ **

**_He's coming, and when he does, you're all dead._ **

**_It's been a month and a half. He probably thinks that you're dead and gave up._ **

**_He won't give up. It's not like him._ **

**_Yes it is, and you know it._ **

**_No. Just stop saying those things._ **

**_Would you prefer me beating you?_ **

**_Yes, anything is better than this._ **

**_John…_ **

“John, are you okay?” His gazed fixed on his mate.

“What? Oh, yeah. I am.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing.”

“Alrighty then, I'm off.” Sherlock pushed himself off of his chair and walked to the door.

“That's it? No pushing me to tell you more?”

“Yep. I can tell that you don't want to talk about it, so we won't. Simple as that. Chao.” He left with a smile and called a taxi.

“What is he up to?” John said aloud.

***

The taxi pulled up to Nightingale. A large brick building with a neon sign that said open and no windows. Completely overlooked by most passersby. Sherlock paid the cabbie and walked in through the front door. The inside is a complete upgrade from the outside. Dark red walls, light red carpets, chandeliers made of gold...the works. Misha, the ringleader, was waiting for him in one of the many black booths.

“Hello, sir.” He made his voice soft as he shook hands with the man and sat down.

“Jimmy. How are you?”

“I'm good. What about you?” 

“I've been better.”

“I'm not going to ask, I'm just going to tell you something that will make you feel better. I think I have a new one for you.”

“Name?” He was clearly interested.

“James Marve but doesn't want his last name known.”

“That can be arranged.”

“I must admit, though, I'm actually attracted to this one.”

“You? That's a first. He must be really special. I'd like to meet him.”

Sherlock smiled, “Of course.”

“Tomorrow. Usual time. I'll meet him and then you can show him around, see if he wants to stay.” The time wasn't a question.

“Oh, he’ll stay. I promise.”

Both men got up and shook hands.

“Jimmy, try and get him to show himself. Could you do that?”

“Of course. Only the best for the big man.” Sherlock left and called for a cab.

***

John watched the cab pull back up to 221B. He also watched a man, dressed in all black, step out, pay the driver, and enter the studio.

“John? You still here?” Sherlock asked as he ran up the stairs.

“Yeah. I'm not planning on going anywhere without you knowing.” They exchanged a passionate kiss right before Sherlock slipped into the bedroom to change. He changed into his usual clothes, ruffled his hair back to the way it is supposed to be, and then exited again.

“Feel better?”

“Much.” The alpha sat down and his omega sat down on top of him.

“So, how'd it go?”

“As to be expected. He is interested in meeting you.”

“That's good.” John rested his head at the base of Sherlock's neck.

“Yes. It's very good. Thank you for helping me.”

“No problem. Now, what is my job?”

“You're on the inside. A spy you might call it.”

“You need me?”

“Yes, the omegas don't trust me because I'm with the big man. Having an omega on the inside would be quite...helpful.”

John smiled, “Sherlock, what would you do without me?”

“I don't know. Get with Molly, maybe. Start a family.”

Sherlock felt a slight nudge to his stomach thanks to his mate, “I'm just joking. I'd probably fall apart.”

“That's more like it.” The larger male kissed the top of John's head and inhaled deeply.  _ The smell is still there,  _ he wondered,  _ why? It's been forever since he returned back, how can it still be here? And this strong? Impossible. _

“Sherlock? Is something wrong?” 

“What? Oh, no. I'm fine.”

“Are you sure? You've been staring at nothing for the past 5 minutes or so.”

“I'm good. Just thinking.”

“About what?”

“Tomorrow.”

***

“So, you remember what your whole story is?” Sherlock's asked later that night.

“Yes. My name is James Marve. But, James is more preferred. I'm a gay accountant looking for more money and a way to get away from an ex who wants to remove the bond.”

“Good. How old are you?”

“36.”

“Date of birth?”

“March 27, 1979.”

“Ex’s name?”

“Carol Jenkins.”

“I think that's good enough. Now remember. You need to be outside by 8:30. I'll be picking you up  and take you to our place. From there, he will ask questions, I will show you around the building, and you say that you want to be in. Any questions?”

“No. I don't believe I have any.”

“Good.” He stood up and gave his mate a kiss right before he left out the door.

***

8:30 didn't seem to come fast enough, even though it was only an hour after Sherlock left. John paced back and forth most of the time. When he wasn't doing that, he tried his best at deduction; looking around the room to see if he could figure out anything different. Of course, he couldn't. But, it gave him something to do to pass the time. He kept taking a look out of the window to see if the car would come early, but it didn't.  _ Of course not,  _ John thought,  _ it's Sherlock. He’ll be here right on the dot. _

John nearly jumped when his alarm went off and told him it was 8:29. He quickly ran out of the door and stood on the sidewalk, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. The car pulled up at exactly 8:30.

door and stood on the sidewalk, patiently waiting for his boyfriend to arrive. The car pulled up at exactly 8:30.


	4. The Other Side of the Job

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Castiel's point of view, so Sherlock's name is Jimmy and John's name is James (since that's what Cas knows them by).

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Dean asked Cas for the fifth time.

“Of course, Dean. Why wouldn't I?”

“Oh, I don't know. Maybe because there is a killer on the loose. Or maybe that the guy you are working with is the killer.”

“We don't know that.”

“Don't you think it's funny that his name is the same name as your vessel?”

“No. There are approximately 41 people in the United States with the name Jimmy Novak. So, it's not all that uncommon.”

“You're missing the big picture, Cas.”

“Dean, there is no picture in this room. Oh, it's a figure of speech.”

“No dip, Sherlock.”

“I'm not Sherlock, Dean.”

Dean rolled his eyes.

“That was another figure of speech, wasn't it?”

“Yes, it was. Now, who is this guy you're going to meet?”

“Jimmy said that the guy’s name is James Marve.”

“James Marve? That's a weird name.”

“Well, so is Castiel. In fact, it is very rare.”

“You get what I mean.”

“Do I?” He asked with a smile as he put on a dress coat.

“Mister Sassy.”

“I have to go, Dean.” Cas said as he opened the door to leave.

“Wait.” He stopped at the door.

“What is it?”

“Be careful, please.”

“Of course.” The omega left his alpha laying on the bed, alone.

_ Stay safe, Cas.  _ He thought,  _ If the killer gets that you're an omega, you might be next. _

 

***

 

Jimmy and another man, who Cas thinks must be James, walked through the door of the club. So, he stood up and buttoned the top button on his coat.

“Misha, this is James.” 

“Pleased to meet you.” Cas said as he shook the new man’s hand.

“Same to you.”

“Oh, please sit.” He gestured to 2 empty chairs placed opposite to him and everyone sat down, “Would you like to order anything? Biscuits? Tea?”

“No, thank you.” The 2 men said at the same time.

“Okay then. Where should we start?”

“Anywhere is fine with me.”

“Then, let's start simple. Shall we?”

James nodded.

“How did you guys meet?”

“What do you mean?”

“You and your bond buddy.”

“Oh. It just kinda happened. I was in heat and one thing led to another…”

“Do you mind if I see?”

James shook his head and held out his neck. Castiel ran his fingers over the mark, “When did this happen?”

“I think it was about 4 months ago.” Jimmy tensed up because of the continuous fingering of his mark.

“This has been opened several times.”

“Y...yes, it has.”

“By several different people.” Jimmy was about to explode with anger.

“I believe.” James had to think of something quickly or else his mate would blow their cover, “I have been in the business for awhile. Will that be a problem?”

“No, of course not.” Cas stopped touching the mark and James immediately felt his mate calm down.  _ Good _ , he thought. “Why are you in the business?”

“I wanted to get away from Carol, mostly. I also enjoy it.”

“Enjoy the sex?”

“The sex and the feeling of giving someone what they want. Almost like Christmas.”

“Jimmy, you've been quiet. Is everything okay?” 

He swallowed before he answered, “Yes. As I said, I do like this one.”

This caused Cas to smile, “Well, why don't you show him around? Show him the ropes. If he wants to stay, tell Maggie and she'll get you set up. And, Jimmy, you can try him out first.” He winked and Jimmy smiled.

“Of course, Misha.” The alpha and omega left the diner.

_ That went easier than I expected,  _ Cas thought to himself as he pulled out his phone.

“Hello?” 

“Dean? It's me. Can you pick me up? I'm done.”

“Already?” He sounded surprised.

“Yeah.”

“Okay, I'm on my way.”

He closed the phone and stood outside.  _ I miss my wings. The feeling of flying around the world in the time it takes him to get here.  _ He sighed.  _ But I gave it all up. For him.  _

“Was it worth it?” Cas looked around, startled. 

“Who said that?”

“I did.”

“Balthazar.”

“The one and only.”

“But, you're dead.”

“I was.”

“Then, how?”

“Daddy seems to like me, too.”

Castiel looked around, “Why are you here?”

“Isn't it obvious?”

“No.”

“I'll spell it out for you, then: You killed me. Now it's my turn.”

“That's not fair.” He tried to buy more time.

“Why isn't it?”

“I don't have my grace anymore.”

“So?”

“It's not as fun for you.”

“True.”

A Chevy Impala pulled around the curve of the street and Balthazar disappeared before anymore words were said.

“Hello again.” Dean said once he pulled up. 

“Hello.” Cas got in the passenger side and shut the door, but Dean didn't put the car in gear to move.

“What happened?” The alpha asked.

“Nothing.” 

“Cas, I know that look on your face.”

“What look?” 

“The ‘something-just-happened’ look.”

“I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Okay. Fine. Two can play this game.” The Impala pulled away from the curb and went onto the main road.

“Dean…”

“What?”

“You're mad at me, aren't you?”

“Yeah. But, it's hard.”

“Hard to be mad at me?”

“I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't stay mad at the person I love.”

“It's also hard to keep a secret from you.”

“That's good.”

“Not always.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Nothing. Before you arrived, I saw someone.”

“Who?”

“Balthazar.” 

Dean gave a quick glance at his boyfriend before returning his gaze to the road, “That's impossible. He's dead.”

“And so was I. But, I'm here.”

“What did he want?”

“My death.”

“You're not an angel anymore. Why would he want to kill you?”

“I killed him. He's probably mad.”

Dean parked the car in front of the hotel and turned it off, “So, now what? Do we go into hiding?”

“No. We should finish this case.”

“Cas…”

“No, Dean. We need to help these people before more of them die.”

“Alright. Fine. Just, tell me what I can do.”

“Do you feel like going undercover?”

 

***

 

“Cas, this doesn't feel right. Do I have to wear this makeup?” He looked at himself in the mirror. Dark red eyeshadow surrounded his eyes and deep red lipstick hid his natural lip tone from sight. “It makes me feel like a painted whore.”

“Don't touch it. You need to look like that. Now, come here and let me put these earrings on you.”

“Why? You already dyed my hair like a freakin dark rainbow, put makeup on me, made me put fake tattoos on, and now you want me to let you put in some earrings? I don't think so. Earrings are for girls.”

“That's exactly what you're acting like right now, a little girl.” His boyfriend teased. Dean pretended to be mad, but, on the inside, he loved this. The feeling of making his omega happy made him feel happy as well.

“Whatever.” He rolled his eyes, but still came over to him.

“Now, this will hurt a little and you might hear a popping sound.”

“A popping--” While he was preoccupied, Cas put the needle through his ear. “Ow Cas! That freakin hurt!”

The fallen angel lifted his left eyebrow, “That hurt? Come on. You've been shot before. And you say that a little needle hurt?”

“Oh, shut up.” He said as the alpha got up. Cas looked his partner over. Ripped blue jeans with a brown belt, a dark brown shirt with a blue polo over it, and brown hunting boots.

“You look nice, Jensen Ackles.”

“Thank you, Misha Collins.” They smiled at each other and made their way to the waiting cab.

 

The cab pulled up to the club within 5 minutes. James and Jimmy arrived just after they did.

“Hello, sir. If I may ask, who is your friend?”

“Jensen Ackles.” Dean held his hand out and Jimmy shook it.

“Nice to meet you. I'm Jimmy and this is James.”

“Same names?”

“Yeah, it's kinda confusing. But, you just learn after a while.” He shrugged, “Any how, shall we go in? I've got a tour to show.”

“After you.” Cas spoke up. Jimmy walked around the club and opened the back door. All 4 men walked through. 

The inside of the back looked just like the front, only about 10 times bigger. There were also doors leading to various bedrooms. The team split up and walked to opposite sides of the building.

“Cas? What if someone asks me why I'm an alpha? I mean, everyone in here, besides me and Jimmy, is an omega.”

“You want a change in people and that's all. You could also say that some people who come in are omegas and they might want to fuck an alpha.”

“Okay. I'm trusting you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a short chapter because I just needed to add the Supernatural side in to show you who everyone is. They will be back though.


	5. I Used to Like You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long. I just wasn't really in the mood to write smut if that makes any sense. The next one shouldn't take too long, it's almost done.

“There, now you see everything.” Sherlock said once they were alone.

“Yes, I do believe I like this place. I'll stay.”

“Great, let's go tell Maggie.” They walked over to the bartender.

“Uh, hello Mr. Novak.” She said once they were in earshot.

“Maggie. This is James. He wants to stay.” He leaned in closer and whispered in her ear, “This one is mine, if you don't mind.” 

She smiled and told Sherlock to go and get ready, “I'll finish up with this one and we’ll meet in room 2.”

“You're the best.”

“I know, sweetheart.” He walked away. And Maggie motioned for John to take a seat behind the counter.

“Now, on to you. When will your next heat be?”

“A week or so.”

“Will you take the day off?”

“Yes.”

“Is there anything else that we should know?”

“No.”

“Okay then, we're done. Come with me, dear.”

“Where are we going?”

“To get you set up.”

They entered a closet, and 5 minutes later, John was dressed.  _ Sherlock will never like this,  _ he thought. But, to keep the lady happy, he kept it on.

“Don't you look adorable? You're ready, go over to room number 2. He's waiting for you.” She said with a smile. John walked over to room 2 and opened the door. Sherlock was lounging on the bed with only a pair of boxers on. He looked up and smiled.

“That looks nice on you.”

John was dressed in a solid black outfit that consisted of nothing more than sheer fabric.   
He had a black diamond collar on, that had shiny strings leading from the front of his collar to his waist, his chest was bare apart from the strings. Black satin gloves ran to his elbows, he had on a garter belt, that held up black net stockings, and nothing more than a thong tied around his waist, keeping his manhood in place. Sherlock couldn’t help but stare at the exposed man. It took a long moment before the alpha was able to stand up. When he could, he walked over to his mate and gave him a long and hard kiss that left both men in a daze.

“Wow.” Was all that John could muster.

Sherlock inspected every inch of John. The more he looked, the more he wanted. 

“So, you-” Sherlock growled, stopping John from finishing his question.

“Like it? Of course I like it.” Lust dripped from his words as he grabbed his omega and pushed him up against the wall, “You look so good.”  _ But smell awful,  _ he added to himself.

John felt his cheeks get red as his arms were lifted above his head and handcuffed there.

“Now, I'm going to give you the time of your life. If anything gets out of hand, say Johnlock. Or, if you're gagged, shake your head 3 times, you got that?”

“Yes.”  _ I'm being gagged?  _

“Now, what shall you call me? Master is too formal. How about sir? Yes, I like that. You are to call me sir. Got that?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. Now, if you forget, there will be consequences.” He smiled.

John swallowed, “Y...yes, sir.”  _ He's serious, isn't he? _

“Good. Now spread your legs, this is an order.” Without much thought, he did as he was commanded.

“You're doing well, John.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You're welcome. Tell me the truth, gag or no gag?”

“Gag, sir.”

“Very well then.” The alpha walked over to a table on the opposite side of the room and grabbed a gag off of the table. He then placed it inside of John's mouth and tied it around his head.

“To tight?” John shook his head no.  _ He's being very gentle,  _ John thought,  _ is something the matter?  _

The detective began undressing his omega, “Now, I don't like using toys. They ruin the whole experience.” He explained, “Now and again, I like using some creative things. Whips, veggies...almost anything. As long as it's not a toy meant for sex. You got that?”

John nodded his head and gasped when his alpha began pumping his cock slowly.  _ Faster,  _ he didn't say out loud. Sherlock was gentle yet loving and took great care in not hurting John. He started to go faster and then stopped. John felt his restraints get undone for a split second before he was turned around and cuffed again.

“Let's start off small, shall we?” The doctor felt his cheeks spread and then a slick finger get placed inside. John wanted more. After a couple seconds of one finger, Sherlock placed another in, constantly adding fingers until he could only fit 3 in. The omega’s pleasure ran through his body.  _ I'm almost there. _

“I don't think so.” Sherlock removed his fingers, “James, I'm still fully clothed. You can't come yet.”

The alpha began to undress, shirt first, then working his way lower.

“That's better.”

Sherlock uncuffed him and moved him over to the bed. He then layed down and placed John on top of him. The detective thrust into the omega, and John met him on every stroke, the room filled with the sound of their bodies coming together and John moaning, almost crying along with it. It was so good, Sherlock's dick was so good, and he fisted his own cock, hand working faster and faster in time with Sherlock. They both knew that they weren't going to last longer. John sobbed, biting his other hand, and Sherlock mouthed ‘I love you’, hands barely even working as Cas rode his cock.

“Oh, fuck, I’m coming,” he cried, and he pushed up from Sherlock with one hand. “I’m coming, I’m coming, oh god-” His voice was strung out to a whine, and he jerked forward as Sherlock kept fucking into him. Through the haze, he felt Sherlock slip from him and then there was come everywhere. He panted, his knees shaking, his head bowed forward, his hand still mindlessly jacking his dick, squeezing the last of the come from the tip. Sweat rolled off of his temple and he let out a harsh breath, falling beside his companion.

“I missed that.” John said in between breaths.

“Yeah, so did I.” A smile crept onto the alpha’s lips. A knock scared the boys.

“Here's your clothes, Hun.” Maggie said as she knocked on the door. She set the clothes in a bin and silently walked away. When she left, Sherlock got up, wrapped a sheet around himself, and grabbed walked to the door to grab them.

“Here, put your pants on.”

“Thank you.” He said as he put them on and left the room. Sherlock followed shortly after.

“Don't mention it. Now, I'm going to go get a drink, would you like anything?” 

“Whatever you are getting.” He nodded his head and left to the bar.

“So, you left me to come here?” The question startled John almost as much as he feared who had said it.

“It's not what it looks like, Mary.” He said as he turned around.

Mary looked John over and chuckled, “It sure looks like a lot of things.”

“Mary…”

“Wait, Sherlock put you up to this. Didn't he?” It was more of a statement than a question, “Where is he, anyway. You're here, so he isn't far behind.”

“May I help you, young lady?” A soft voice asked from behind Mary. She turned around to see a man dressed in all black, skin tight clothes.

“I'm looking for Sherlock, have you seen him?”

“I don't believe I have. He doesn't seem like the type to hang around here much.”

“Nothing surprises me when it comes to him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Pretty sure. Now, be a dear and get me a new drink.”

“Right away ma'am. Anything for you, sir?”

John looked at the man closer and realized who it was, “The usual, please.” The man nodded and turned toward the bar.

“The usual? Why don't you join me in a room?” Mary said once he left.

“I don't know.”

“Come on, what's the worst that could happen?”

He reluctantly allowed her to drag him into the same room that Sherlock and him had used and closed the door.

“So, you guys did do it. In here.” 

“Yeah.”

“Get up against the wall.” Her voice sounded rough again.

“What?” He tried his best to resist a direct order from the alpha.

“Get up against the wall.”

He did as he was told.

“Now, cuff and gag yourself.”

Again, he completed the order.

“Now, I get to have some fun.” She began removing his clothes, which just happened to be a pair of pants and shoes. When she had finished, Mary was greeted by an erection.

“Wow, you're already ready for me. How sweet.” She, herself, began undressing with a smile on her face.  _ No,  _ John thought,  _ please don't. _

“Now, spread your legs nice and big.” 

As he did that, she placed a vibrator in his arse. John let out a slight moan of pain and pleasure from the sudden discomfort.

“Oh, you like that?” She began moving it in and out, slowly, and then pushed it the whole way in and left it there. This caused pain to run through his entire body. His ex then grabbed his cock and began pumping it, occasionally stopping to lick it and then continue. John's eyes fluttered as the mix of emotions ran through him.

“My turn.” She smiled evilly as she remove the cuffs from the wall, still attached to John, and attached them onto the bed, laying John down on his back. She then sat down on his cock and began riding it. Up and down. Slowly and then began to pick up the pace. The omega tried to stop her, but she was too strong for him to do anything. Mary moaned.

“John, why are you holding back? I know you want to come. Just do it.” She was right, he did need to. But, he didn't want her to win. 

“John.” She turned the vibrater inside of John on with a remote from the stand next to the bed, “I didn't want to do this, but you left me no choice.” John moaned loudly, but managed to keep it in. So, Mary turned it up more. Yet, he still held it. Beginning to get mad, she turned it the whole way up, causing it to gyrate as well, and she began moving up and down again. Mary and John both moaned. John wanted it to be over. He knew that Mary wasn't going to stop until he came, but he also didn't want to let Sherlock down.

“I...know you want to.” She panted as she moved faster, just on the brink of orgasm herself. John let out a cry and came inside of Mary, just as Mary came. 

“I'm not done yet.” She got off, removed the gag from John’s mouth, and sat over his face.

“Lick.” She ordered and began pumping his cock again. He did as she told him to. John was tired, out of breath, and wished that Sherlock would help him soon.

“John!” Sherlock's voice was heard coming from the doorway. Mary was thrown off of John. Stunned from the surprise, she sat where she landed as the waiter she had talked to earlier, who she realized was Sherlock, unlocked John's bonds and locked her up instead. Then, he hung her on the wall and returned to John.

“Are you alright?” He asked the crying man.

“I'm...just a...little shaken up...that's all.” Sherlock looked John over and removed the toy from John’s arse.  _ Disgusting. A toy inside of my John. Repulsing,  _ Sherlock thought as he threw it to the side. The doctor let out a sigh of relief and began to cry more. The detective patted his back and then walked over to Mary.

“What the bloody hell was that for?” She asked.

“You just scarred an already scarred man, Mary. I used to like you.”

“What do you mean ‘an already scarred man’?”

“You mean to tell me that you don't know?”

“Know what?

“He was kidnapped, raped, and left to die in our flat. Now, he's pregnant with another man's child. The scent is all over him, can't you tell?”  _ Pregnant?  _ John asked himself.

She looked shocked, “Sherlock...I didn't…”

“No, of course you didn't! Why would you even do that in the first place?”

“To get back at you… you took him from me!”

“He chose me! You almost killed me and he-”

“Sherlock…” John’s voice was shaky, “Can we please just leave? She isn't worth the breath.”

Sherlock nodded at John, still not taking his eyes off of Mary. 

An alpha’s bite can bond an omega and an alpha together, but it can also paralyze another alpha. So, that's exactly what Sherlock did. He bit down on her neck, drew blood, and she went limp after a couple seconds of defiance. Sherlock helped John get dressed in real clothes and then he called his brother to get a ride. Within five minutes, a limo was parked out front and the couple made their way to it.

“Mycroft,” he said, “Your killer is in there. It's John’s ex.”


	6. Grace? What's that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this one was a short chapter, I just felt the need to end it there. I'm also not able to get it out as fast as I was hoping because of school and all.

The cops rushed in shortly after James and Jimmy left. They didn't yell or anything, they just walked into room number 2 and then come back out with a woman in their arms. No questions were asked and no shots were fired.  _ My favorite type of job,  _ Castiel thought.

“What was that?” Dean asked from beside him.

“I don't know.”

“Last time I checked, this place was illegal. Why didn't they arrest all of us?” 

“I don't know. Maybe Jimmy was looking for the killer the whole time.”

“Could that mean that his name isn't Jimmy?”

“It's most likely not his real name. Maybe we’ll see him again.”

“That is what our job is mostly comprised of, isn't it? Bobby might know a way to find him.”

 

***

 

The phone labeled “On the Job” rang on its hanger on the wall.

“Hello?” Bobby asked.

“Bobby? It's Dean. I need your help with finding someone.”

“I'll try my best, but no promises. What's the name?”

“Jimmy Novak. It's probably just an alias, but that's all we got to go on.”

“Like I said, I'll try. I've got a buddy out in London who might be able to help.” The older alpha hung up the phone back on its receiver and grabbed another one labeled “London”. He punched a number into it and the person in the other side answered almost immediately.

“Mycroft speaking.”

“It's Bobby. I have a question for you…”

 

***

 

“Jimmy Novak you say?” Mycroft Holmes sighed and grabbed a remote from off of the table sitting in front of him, “Yes, I know who he is.” He flicked on the tele.

“Great. What's his name?” The older brother stood up from his chair, leaned against the table, and told the man what he wanted to know. 

The newsperson spoke:

 

“London’s number one consulting detective, Sherlock Holmes, recently found the murderer known as the “Omega Swandler”. The killer was identified as Mary Watson, an ex-assassin and the ex-wife of John Watson. Sherlock told LAB News, “It was a simple enough case. I went undercover and unlocked the secrets to the government. That's all.” He later told police officials that he was done investigating for the rest of the week and to not contact him unless it's an emergency. Now, here's Detective Lestrade on the matter…” 

 

Mycroft flicked the television off and hung up the phone.  _ Sherlock, what was Bobby doing asking me for you? If the Winchesters are involved, this is a serious case. Just please watch yourself.  _ He wiped his face with his hand and shook his head.  _ But, he won't do that, will he? _

 

***

 

“Thanks, Bobby.” Dean ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket.

“Did you find him?”

“Yeah. The guy's real name is Sherlock Holmes. He lives at 221B Baker Street.”

Castiel walked outside and called for a cab. Once one came, he said, “221B Baker Street, please.”

The driver turned to look at Cas, “Going to see Mr. Holmes, are we? Oh, never mind that. Of course you are! Everyone wants to see him.”

“Can we just get going?”

“I reckon we can. Hop on in.”

The two men got into the car and it drove off. Within 5 minutes, they were knocking on the door.

“Just a minute.” A soft voice yelled from inside. The door opened and an old woman stepped out. A pile of thin, white hair stuck to her hard and she wore a purple shirt with black pants.

“You're looking for Sherlock, aren't you?”

“Yes, we are.”

“Sorry, he wishes to not be disturbed. Have a good day.” She started to close the door, until a familiar voice called down deform up the steps, “Let them up, Mrs. Hudson. I know who they are.”

“Very well, straight up the steps. He'll be waiting for you. I'll make tea.” She walked off and the two men walked up the stairs. 

Just as the lady downstairs had said, Sherlock had been waiting for them when they arrived, “Take a seat in the chairs not being occupied. And, please be quiet.” He walked away from the door and sat in one of the comfy chairs. Cas and Dean sat down in the not-as-comfy chairs that are facing the detective.

“We know that your real name isn't Jimmy.” Dean brought up.

“Yes, of course. And I know that your names aren't really Misha and Jensen. My name, as you found out, is Sherlock. My buddy, his name is John. Now that we got the formalities out if the way, tell me your names and what you do for a living. I must tell you that I am very good at telling if someone is lying.”

Cas spoke up first, “My name is Jonah Brante and this is Kevin Bacon.” They pulled out their FBI badges, “FBI.”

“I said no lying.”

“Why do you think we’re lying?” Dean asked.

“It's all over you. You, especially.” He pointed at Cas’ companion, “You have a very traumatic past, parental death, but not at the same time. Your mother died when you were very young, you devolved father issues after that, raising a younger sibling-brother on your own must have been difficult, though, you didn't mind raising him, well, not that much, he was the reason you stayed with your father, who you clearly had many issues with, and he probably assumed too much of you, blaming you for things you couldn't possibly achieve, yet he still brought you to do it. You know how to handle a gun, and you won't hesitate to fire it. There is very little limit to what you will do for your brother. Despite your father issues you still look up to him, probably could have brought that up before... But,-"   
"Woah," Castiel said, interrupting Sherlock, "how do you know any of that?"   
Sherlock ignored the man's question and continued like he was never interrupted, "You have severe trust issues. A long string of one night stands, and very few relationships that actually had any meaning. You couldn't get too close, for you feared that if someone got too close, they would either end up dead or worse. You're father died, something tragic, a war of some sort, it left you and your brother... scarred. You had another father figure, he was good to you, in fact you thought of him more as a father then your real father. You really only have your brother to trust, and he really only has you, but even though of that you two have issues. Speaking of your brother, where is he?"

The two men were shocked but Cas regained himself quickly, “How do you know I'm not his brother?”

“You? Please. You also have daddy issues, but you don't know who your true mother is. You obviously have a bond with him,” he gestured toward Dean, “something stronger than siblings. How am I doing so far?”

Dean stood up and pointed his gun at Sherlock’s head, “What the hell are you?”

Sherlock is unfazed by the gun, “I'm a high functioning sociopath.”

“High functioning sociopath my ass! What are you?”

“Dean-” The fallen angel tried to speak but Dean cut him off, “This guy can't be human, Cas.”

“Of course I'm human! There's nothing else out there!”

“Dean, put down the gun! He's human!”

“How do you know that?”

“I can sense it.” 

Dean put his gun down, “I thought you lost your grace.”

“I thought I did, too.” 

“I don't understand.”

_ What are they talking about?  _ Sherlock asked himself,  _ grace? What is that supposed to mean? _

“You two clearly have a problem. Maybe I can help. I just need you two to shut your bloody mouths and speak nicely and one at a time.” The detective said in his nicest tone and the two strange men stopped speaking, “Thank you. Tell me your names and why you're here. Quietly, please.”

“I'm Castiel and that’s Dean.”

“Now we're getting somewhere.”

“We’re here because we were wondering why you didn’t arrest us.”

“That’s not the only reason why you’re here, but I’ll play along. I was there for one reason only: to find the killer of those prostitutes. Not to arrest people for being prostitutes. That would be too much work. My turn, why were you running a ring?”

“To find the killer. We came here all the way from the U.S.”

“Why would you waste the effort?”

“People were being killed. That’s enough for us.” Dean spoke up. 

“Tell me everything.”

“Why should we tell you when we can just show you?” The Winchester nodded his head to his mate, who stood up and placed his hand on the detective's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you comment what you think of it so far? Thanks ahead of time!


	7. Why do you ask?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it from the last one, kinda like this one better

"Castiel...? Cas, baby, please wake up..." Dean kneeled next to the ex-angel, shaking him lightly, "Please...it's been 2 hours..."

"Dean, I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon. You can place him in my bedroom until he does."

"You're the reason why he's like this!"

"No, he overworked himself on his own. Now please lower your voice." Sherlock sat down in his chair and put his hands together, resting them under his chin, "John needs his rest."

"Why should I care about him?!"

"Because it was your ring that caused him to get hurt!" He said in a harsh whisper, "My mate has been through enough as it is, then this happened!"

The hunter thought it over and sighed, quieting down, "Look, I'm sorry. But I've already lost Cas enough times, I can't lose him again."

"He's not dead, just extremely weak. Whatever he did to me took a lot out of him. He needs rest and food once he wakes up."

"Once who wakes up, Sherlock?" John is standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a robe wrapped around him, subconsciously covering his stomach. His alpha motioned for him to come closer, so he did.

"Them, John." Sherlock pulled him close onto his lap, "Meet Castiel and Dean. Cas is the one on the floor."

"They had fake identities?"

"We all did. It appears that they created the ring to find the killer. We all went undercover to accomplish the same goal." John closed his robe tighter.

"Look dude, if we were here to do anything to you, you'd be dead already."

The Winchester picked his boyfriend up and carried him to the bedroom at the end of the hallway, then returned shortly after,

"How long will you let us stay?"

"As long as you need. Now, why did you investigate this case? I know you only investigate paranormal things."

Dean began explaining how the killer was a succubus and that she's been feeding off of the sexual energy in the room.

"Mary was a succubus...?" John asked, scared.

"It's okay John, she's locked up now." The detective held his blogger closer to him.

"Just in jail?! Are you nuts?! She's going to get out!"

"What else do we do with her, Dean?"

"We kill the sonofabitch!" He stormed out to the Impala and returned with a bag full of weapons.

"We can't just kill her! She's my ex!"

"She bloody well tried to rape you and kill me!"

"I can't get her killed Sherlock...no one deserves to die."

It took everything Sherlock had not to yell. His mate got raped and impregnated by dozens of people, yet John wants him to let them go with jail time. _They deserve death,_ Sherlock thought to himself. John even wants him to spare Mary.

"Some people do, John." Sherlock kissed the omega's head and held him closer.

"Now is not the time for a chic flick moment! We need to kill her before she kills the guards!" Dean starts making sure his guns and weapons are clean, "Can you guys handle a firearm?"

"I can, quite well actually. John, here, was in the war. So, yes."

"But I'm not shooting anyone!"

"Then take it for protection. We have to go soon. Get dressed!"

John had actually forgotten about being in only a robe. He immediately closed his robe more and stood up, "I'll be back, Sherlock."

He rushed into the bedroom and changed in the bathroom. When he returned, he was wearing his usual attire and his old gun holstered at his hip, "We ready to go yet?"

Sherlock stood up, "I suppose we are."

Dean handed a gun to the detective and he took it, "Do you guys have a body length mirror?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The trio arrived at the police station half an hour later. Nothing looked any different from the outside. No activity, no cars, no sighs of anything happening. But, once they got inside, it was a blood bath. Bodies everywhere and everything thrown all over the place.

"Maybe she's still here, just hiding."

"No, Dean. She's gone. Long gone. Footprints lead to the door and the trail of destruction is heading in that direction as well. John, I do not believe that is your ex anymore."

John just looked around, unable to believe any of this was even possible. Let alone his ex wife, "I-is Letrade here...?"

They looked at each of the bodies closely, then came to the conclusion that he wasn't here.

"Does Mary have him?"

"Dammit! She could be using him for food. We need to find her soon."

"No, she'll find us. She wants John, so we give him to her." It hurt Sherlock to say that, especially given what happened a few hours earlier, be he felt that this was the best option.

"Me? Fine..." John sighed, "Just...don't let anything happen to me..."

"I told you, I'm not letting anything happen to you again."


End file.
